creepypastas_all_creepy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Drowned Legend of Zelda Majoras Mask
Il 7 settembre 2010, un utente di 4Chan di nome Jadusable scrive di un episodio riguardante una particolare cartuccia del gioco "La Leggenda di Zelda: la Maschera di Majora". Altri post si succedono nei giorni seguenti. 7 Settembre 2010 Veniamo al sodo, /x/, ho bisogno che mi diate un aiuto con una faccenda che mi ritrovo fra le mani. Questa non è una copypasta, è un racconto molto lungo, ma ho la sensazione che da questa storia potrebbe dipendere la mia sicurezza e la mia integrità. La vicenda tratta di un videogioco, la Maschera di Majora, ed è di sicuro la cosa più spaventosa che mi sia mai capitata in tutta la mia vita. Comunque, fatto sta che recentemente mi sono trasferito nel mio dormitorio al college, dovendo iniziare il mio secondo anno, e un mio amico mi ha regalato un vecchio Nintendo 64. Ero elettrizzato, per usare un eufemismo; finalmente avevo la possibilità di rigiocare ai vecchi giochi della mia infanzia che non toccavo da almeno dieci anni. Insieme alla console c’erano anche un controller giallo e una copia assai scadente di Super Smash Brothers. E anche se non potevo certo lamentarmi di come mi erano andate le cose, mi stufai presto di combattere contro CPU di livello 9, com’è comprensibile. Quel weekend decisi perciò di guidare fino ai quartieri residenziali a venti minuti dal campus, per andare a caccia di qualche vecchio videogioco a prezzo conveniente in uno di quei mercatini dell’usato, sfruttando magari l’inconsapevolezza di alcuni genitori che ignoravano il vero valore dei giochi. Alla fine rimediai una copia di Pokémon Stadium, Goldeneye (evvai!), F-Zero e un altro paio di controller per soli due dollari. Soddisfatto, stavo già per andarmene, quando un’ultima casa catturò la mia attenzione. Non so esattamente il perché, non c’erano macchine e c’era solo un tavolo con della roba poco interessante, ma qualcosa mi attirò laggiù. Di solito per questo genere di cose seguo l’istinto, così uscii dalla macchina e fui salutato da un anziano signore. Aveva un aspetto, come dire, poco gradevole. In realtà non saprei neanche spiegare perché, quello che so è che per qualche ragione quell’uomo mi rendeva irrequieto. Per rendere l’idea, diciamo se non fosse stato pieno giorno e non ci fossero state delle persone nella vicinanze, non mi sarebbe neanche venuto in mente di avvicinarmi a quel vecchio. Mi mostrò un ampio sorriso e mi chiese cosa stessi cercando. Notai in quell’istante che era probabilmente guercio: il suo occhio destro sembrava di vetro. Cercai di spostare lo sguardo sull’occhio sinistro, non volendo mostrarmi sgarbato, e gli chiesi se avesse qualche videogioco. Già mi stavo chiedendo come avrei potuto scusarmi educatamente quando mi avrebbe chiesto che cosa fosse un videogioco, ma inaspettatamente affermò di averne qualcuno in alcune vecchie scatole. Mi disse che sarebbe tornato in un attimo, e rientrò nel garage. Come lo vidi andarsene zoppicando, non resistetti alla tentazione di sbirciare cos’altro stesse vendendo. Sparpagliati in giro per il tavolo si trovavano dei dipinti alquanto… Singolari; diversi disegni di macchie d’inchiostro, del tipo che ti mostrano dallo psicanalista. Incuriosito, incominciai a passarle in rassegna - non era difficile capire perché nessuno si era diretto da questa parte; non erano molto gradevoli all’occhio. Quando arrivai all’ultima mi sembrò quasi che l’immagine formasse quella della Maschera di Majora: lo stesso corpo a forma di cuore con delle protuberanze appuntite che lo circondavano. All’inizio pensai che, dal momento che speravo segretamente di trovare quel gioco da qualche parte nel mercatino, qualche strano effetto freudiano me ne stava proiettando l’immagine sulle macchie d’inchiostro, ma dopo gli eventi che si sarebbero susseguiti da lì a poco, ora non ne sono più sicuro. Avrei dovuto chiedere informazioni all’uomo. Vorrei avergliele chieste. Dopo aver fissato per un po’ l’immagine a forma di Majora, vidi il vecchio riapparirmi dinnanzi, sempre sorridendo. Confesso che mi venne quasi un colpo e che risi un po’ nervosamente quando mi porse una vecchia cartuccia per il Nintendo 64. Era del consueto colore grigio, l’unica differenza era che qualcuno ci aveva scritto sopra col pennarello indelebile “Majora”. Per un attimo mi inquietai, pensando alla strana coincidenza, poi chiesi all’anziano quanto volesse per il gioco. L’uomo mi sorrise e mi disse che potevo averla gratis, che apparteneva a un ragazzino mio coetaneo il quale non viveva più lì. C’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui pronunciò l’ultima frase, ma non ci badai più di tanto; ero ancora esaltato per aver non solo trovato il gioco, ma averlo anche ricevuto gratis. All’inizio ero un po’ scettico, dato che la cartuccia era abbastanza sospetta e magari non avrebbe neanche funzionato, ma poi divenni più ottimista pensando che poteva semplicemente trattarsi di una versione beta o piratata, e mi sentii di nuovo pieno di gioia. Ringraziai il vecchio, il quale mi sorrise, mi fece gli auguri e mi disse semplicemente “Be’, addio” - almeno così mi parve. Per tutta la durata del tragitto ebbi il dubbio che avesse detto qualcos’altro. I miei sospetti vennero confermati quando, ritornato nella mia stanza, accesi il gioco (sorprendentemente funzionò alla perfezione) e vidi che c’era un unico file di salvataggio chiamato “BEN”. “Ben, addio”. Stava dicendo “Ben, addio”. Provai compassione per quel vecchietto, di sicuro un nonno con problemi di senilità che aveva riconosciuto in me - per qualche motivo - suo nipote “Ben”. Per curiosità ci diedi un’occhiata. A un primo sguardo notai che era a una parte abbastanza avanzata nel gioco: aveva quasi tutte le maschere e aveva sconfitto tre boss su quattro. Vidi che aveva salvato con una Statua Gufo ed era al terzo giorno, accanto al Tempio della Torre di Pietra e con circa un’ora di tempo rimanente prima che la Luna si schiantasse. Mi ricordo che pensai che fosse un peccato che fosse arrivato così vicino alla conclusione del gioco senza però riuscire a finirlo. Creai un nuovo file chiamandolo “Link”, in onore della tradizione e iniziai a giocare, pronto a rivivere la mia infanzia. Per una cartuccia così malmessa, mi stupii di come girasse bene e senza intoppi – come se fosse davvero una copia nuova di zecca - tranne che per qualche particolare qua e là (texture dove non dovevano esserci, bagliori occasionali e filmati irregolari, ma nulla di troppo grave). L’unica cosa un po’ snervante era che a volte gli NPC si riferivano a me come “Link”, altre volte come “BEN”. Immaginai fosse solo un bug - un qualche genere di errore che aveva fatto mischiare i due file o qualche altra diavoleria. A dire il vero dopo un po’ però la cosa cominciò ad agitarmi, e appena dopo aver sconfitto il Tempio della Foresta cancellai (me ne pento ancora) il file “BEN” (volevo tenerlo solo in onore del precedente proprietario, non è che mi servissero veramente due file), sperando che questo potesse risolvere il problema. In un certo senso ci riuscì, in un altro avevo peggiorato la situazione. Ora gli NPC non mi chiamavano con nessun nome, nei box di dialogo in cui ci sarebbe dovuto essere appariva solo uno spazio vuoto (anche se il nome del mio file era sempre “Link”). Frustrato, e con dei compiti da fare, misi da parte il gioco per un giorno. Ho iniziato a giocare di nuovo la scorsa notte, ho ottenuto la Lente della Verità e stavo quasi per completare il Tempio Cima di Monte. Forse alcuni dei giocatori più esperti di Zelda saranno a conoscenza del glitch “del quarto giorno”. Se non ne avete mai sentito parlare cercatelo su google, ma il nocciolo è che si può avere a disposizione un giorno in più semplicemente parlando con l’astronomo quando il contatore è quasi allo 00:00:00 durante l’ultimo giorno. Se si misurano i tempi correttamente il contatore scompare e in pratica si ha un ulteriore giorno per completare qualsiasi cosa si stia facendo. Volendo tentare il glitch per completare il Tempio, ci riuscii al primo tentativo, e il contatore scomparve. Però, quando premetti B per uscire dalla schermata del telescopio, non vidi più l’astronomo, ero stato catapultato nella stanza della battaglia del boss Majora, e rimasi a fissare il Ragazzo Teschio che fluttuava sopra di me. Non c’era suono, solo il Ragazzo Teschio che levitava sopra di me e la musica di sottofondo della stanza (comunque agghiacciante). Le mie mani cominciarono a sudare. Il Ragazzo Teschio non appare MAI in questa zona. Tentai di muovermi attraverso l’area, ma non importa dove andassi, il Ragazzo Teschio mi era sempre di fronte, intento a fissarmi, senza dire una parola. La cosa strana è che non succedeva nulla, e così continuai a vagare in questo modo per circa un minuto. Credetti che il gioco si fosse crashato - anche se cominciavo a dubitarne fortemente. Ero sul punto di premere il pulsante di reset, quando all’improvviso apparve un messaggio sulla schermata di gioco: “non sai bene il perché, ma a quanto pare hai già una prenotazione”. Riconobbi all’istante quel messaggio - è quello che appare quando ricevi da Anju la Chiave della Stanza all’Albergo Deposito Vasi, ma perché era comparsa qui e adesso? Mi rifiutai di prendere anche in considerazione l’ipotesi che il gioco stesse tentando di comunicare con me. Iniziai a esplorare di nuovo la stanza per vedere se il messaggio avesse sbloccato un qualche meccanismo che mi permettesse di interagire con qualcosa lì intorno, ma subito mi reso conto di quanto fossi sciocco - pensare anche lontanamente che qualcuno fosse in grado di riprogrammare un gioco a quel modo era semplicemente assurdo. Quel che è certo, comunque, è che quindici secondi dopo apparve un secondo messaggio sullo schermo, e come era successo con il primo, anche questa era una frase pre-esistente nel gioco: “entrare nell’antro del boss del Tempio? Sì/no”. Mi fermai un istante, riflettendo su cosa avrei dovuto selezionare e su come questo avrebbe influenzato gli esiti del gioco, ma presto mi accorsi che non potevo scegliere no. Inspirando profondamente, selezionai sì e subito dopo tutto divenne bianco, con le parole “l’Alba di un nuovo giorno” e “||||||||” appena sotto. Gli eventi in cui erano stato trasportato mi infusero un senso di estrema inquietudine e timore, il più intenso che avessi mai provato in vita mia. Non mi riesce di trovare altro modo per descrivere il mio stato d’animo in quel momento se non come sopraffatto da una radicata angoscia e da una profonda depressione. Di norma non sono un tipo depresso , ma ciò che provai allora fu una sensazione che neppure sapevo esistesse - era come una forza perversa e opprimente al tempo stesso che mi pervadeva completamente. Mi ritrovai in una strana versione della Città Orologio, che sembrava quasi la proiezione dell’originale all’interno di un universo parallelo. Uscii dalla Torre Orologio, come si fa normalmente all’inizio del primo giorno, ma scoprii con orrore che tutti gli abitanti erano spariti. Solitamente anche usando il glitch del quarto giorno si riescono comunque a trovare le guardie e il cane che si aggirava fuori la torre - questa volta non c’era più nessuno. Al posto loro avvertivo invece una sensazione penetrante, come se ci fosse qualcosa là fuori, nella stessa zona in cui mi trovavo io, e quella qual cosa mi stava osservando proprio in quell’istante. Avevo quattro cuori e l’Arco dell’Eroe, ma a questo punto non consideravo neanche più il mio avatar; avevo il presentimento che io stesso fossi in pericolo. Probabilmente la cosa più agghiacciante era la musica: era la Canzone di Guarigione, presa direttamente dal gioco, ma suonata al contrario. La musica diventava sempre più forte, in modo tale che si avesse la percezione che qualcosa dovesse saltare fuori all’improvviso, ma così non fu, e la melodia ripetuta all’infinito finì eventualmente per intaccare anche il mio stato mentale. A volte in sottofondo sentivo anche la flebile risata dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere, abbastanza lieve da farmi domandare se non mi stessi immaginando tutto ma appena abbastanza forte da rendermi determinato a trovarlo. Esplorai tutte e quattro le zone della Città Orologio, ma alla fine non trovai nessuno. Mancavano delle texture qua e là, dentro la Città Orologio Ovest mi ritrovai a camminare nell’aria, il tutto appariva… Rotto. O almeno speravo che fosse così. Mentre la canzone di Guarigione si ripeteva per quella che sarà stata la cinquantesima volta mi ritrovai nella Città Orologio Sud, e solo allora mi resi conto di non essermi mai sentito così abbandonato in un videogioco prima d’ora. Mentre vagavo attraverso la città fantasma, non so se a causa delle texture fuori posto, dell’atmosfera o della melodia di quella che una volta era una canzone piena di pace e tanto rassicurante e che era stata orrendamente distorta e stravolta, ma avevo ormai le lacrime agli occhi e non sapevo neanche il perché. Non piango quasi mai, ma questo senso di depressione così estraneo e paralizzante mi aveva stretto in una morsa da cui non potevo scappare. Tentai più volte di uscire dalla Città Orologio, ma ogni volte che cambiavo area lo schermo diventava completamente nero e mi ritrovavo sempre catapultato in una parte diversa della Città. Provai a suonare l’Ocarina, volevo fuggire, volevo andare in un posto qualsiasi che non fosse questo, ma ogni volta che suonavo la Canzone del Tempo o quella della Crescita, appariva semplicemente il messaggio: “Le tue note viaggiano lontano, ma non succede nulla”. Arrivati a questo punto era chiaro che il gioco non voleva che me ne andassi, ma non avevo idea del perché mi stesse costringendo qui. Non volli neanche tentare di entrare negli edifici, avevo l’impressione che all’interno sarei stato troppo vulnerabile contro quell’entità ignota di cui ero terrorizzato. Non so per quale motivo, ma a un certo punto pensai che se mi fossi annegato volontariamente nel Lavatoio avrei potuto ricomparire da qualche altra parte e lasciare questo posto. Non appena arrivai di corsa al lavatoio, all’improvviso successe. Link si strinse la testa fra le mani e sullo schermo apparve per un istante l’immagine dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere che mi sorrideva – a me, non Link – con l’urlo del Ragazzo Teschio in sottofondo. Quando ritornò la schermata “normale” mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con la statua di Link che appare quando si suona l’Elegia di Vuotezza. Lanciai un grido vedendo come la statua mi scrutava con quello sguardo fisso e indagatore. Mi girai e corsi via, verso la Città Orologio Sud, quando mi accorsi con orrore che quella maledetta statua mi stava seguendo, come fanno grossomodo gli Angeli Piangenti nella serie del Dottor Chi. Ogni volta, a intervalli casuali, la statua faceva la sua animazione per poi ricomparire alle mie spalle. Sembrava quasi che quel coso mi stesse inseguendo, o - non voglio neanche dirlo - tormentando di proposito. A questo punto stavo quasi per abbandonarmi all’isteria, ma non mi passò per la mente neanche per un momento di spegnere semplicemente la console. Non so perché, mi sentivo intrappolato - la paura era fin troppo reale. Tentai di muovere la statua, ma quella riappariva sempre dietro di me. Link cominciò a fare strane animazioni che non gli avevo mai visto fare prima d’ora, agitava intorno le braccia o aveva degli attacchi epilettici ogni volta che appariva il fotogramma dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere, appena prima di essere catapultato di nuovo di fronte a quella dannata statua. Alla fine mi ritrovai a correre dentro al Dojo del maestro di spade, fino al retro dell’edificio. Non chiedetemi il motivo, è che intimorito com’ero desideravo soltanto avere la conferma di non essere solo in tutto questo. Con mio rammarico non trovai nessuno, ma non appena mi voltai per uscire la statua mi chiuse in un angolo del retrobottega. Tentai di attaccarla, ma non servì a nulla. Confuso, e bloccato in un angolo, mi misi semplicemente a fissare la statua, attendendo che mi uccidesse una volta per tutte. Improvvisamente la schermata ritornò all’immagine del viso dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere per una frazione di secondo e subito dopo Link riapparve, voltato in direzione dello schermo, nella stessa identica posizione della statua, intento a osservarmi insieme alla sua copia. Letteralmente a osservarmi. Tutto quello che era rimasto della quarta parete venne distrutto completamente mentre mi precipitavo fuori dal Dojo. Improvvisamente il giocò mi trasportò in un tunnel sotterraneo in cui potei sentire di nuovo la Canzone di Guarigione suonata al contrario. Ebbi un attimo di pace prima che la statua iniziò a comparirmi di nuovo alle spalle… Questa volta in maniera più aggressiva - riuscivo a procedere solo di qualche metro prima che si proiettasse di nuovo dietro di me. Uscii di corsa dal tunnel e sbucai nella Città Orologio Sud. Correvo in giro senza una meta in preda al panico più profondo, quando d’un tratto si sentii l’urlo di un Già-Morto, lo schermo diventò completamente nero e ricomparve la frase “L’Alba di un nuovo giorno” e “|||||||||” appena sotto. Quando la scritta scomparve, mi ritrovai in cima alla Torre Orologio assieme al Ragazzo Teschio che fluttuava sopra di me, in silenzio. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi che la luna era riapparsa, incombendo su di me a soli pochi metri di distanza, ma il Ragazzo Teschio se ne stava semplicemente lì a fissarmi, con addosso quella diavolo di maschera. Adesso si sentiva una nuova musica in sottofondo, quella del Tempio di Acqua di Pietra, sempre suonata al contrario. Con un disperato tentativo equipaggiai il mio arco e scoccai una freccia contro il Ragazzo Teschio - e riuscii anche a colpirlo, facendolo indietreggiare un poco. Tirai una nuova freccia e ancora una terza, e subito dopo apparve un box di dialogo: “Questo non ti porterà a nulla di buono. Hee, hee.” Improvvisamente Link fu sollevato da terra, levitando per aria, e un secondo dopo prese fuoco lanciando un urlo tremendo, per poi morire all’istante. Balzai all’indietro quando successe. Non avevo mai visto nessuno nel gioco usare questa mossa, e lo stesso Ragazzo Teschio non AVEVA attacchi da utilizzare. Il Ragazzo Teschio fece la sua risata malefica mentre il mio corpo ormai privo di vita continuava a bruciare, e lo schermo divenne nero per qualche istante. Riapparvi nello stesso luogo, e questa volta provai a caricarlo, ma successe la stessa identica cosa di prima, Link fu alzato da terra da qualche forza misteriosa, scoppiando in fiamme e morendo subito dopo. Questa volta mentre la schermata ripiombava nel nero si sentì la debole Canzone di Guarigione suonata al contrario eseguita in sottofondo. Al mio terzo (e ultimo) tentativo, mi accorsi che questa volta non c’era alcun suono, solo un silenzio sinistro. Mi venne in mente che originariamente, durante l’incontro con il Ragazzo Teschio, si doveva usare l’Ocarina per tornare indietro nel tempo, oppure per evocare i Giganti. Cercai di suonare la Canzone del Tempo ma appena prima che riuscissi a eseguire l’ultima nota Link ancora una volta prese fuoco e cadde inerte al suolo, senza vita. Il gioco poi iniziò a mostrare dei problemi, l’animazione procedeva in modo irregolare, come se la cartuccia stesse caricando qualcosa di pesante. Dopodiché si ripresentò la stessa scene delle prime tre volte, solo che stavolta Link era disteso a terra, con la faccia voltata verso lo schermo, in una posizione che non avevo mai visto, assieme al Ragazzo Teschio che fluttuava sopra di lui. Non riuscivo a muovermi, non potevo premere alcun pulsante, tutto quello che potevo fare era rimanere lì a fissare il cadavere di Link. La scena durò per circa trenta secondi, dopodiché lo schermo ritornò nero e in mezzo a esso campeggiava un box di dialogo: “Ti sei imbattuto in una sorte terribile, non è vero?”. Il gioco quindi ritornò alla schermata del titolo. Non appena caricai la schermata di selezione file, mi accorsi che il mio salvataggio non c’era più, ma era stato sostituito da “IL TUO TURNO”. “IL TUO TURNO” aveva tre cuori, nessuna maschera né strumenti. Selezionai “IL TUO TURNO” e subito dopo averlo fatto fui catapultato di nuovo in cima alla Torre Orologio, Link morto e il Ragazzo Teschio sopra di me, con la sua risata demoniaca che si ripeteva all’infinito. Premetti rapidamente il pulsante di reset e quando il gioco si riavvio, un nuovo file era stato aggiunto, “BEN”. Il file “BEN” era rimasto tale e quale l’avevo cancellato, al Tempio della Torre di Pietra e con la Luna che stava quasi per precipitare sulla terra. A questo punto spensi definitivamente la console, non sono una persona superstiziosa ma tutta questa faccenda è fin troppo assurda anche per me. Oggi non ci ho giocato neanche per un istante, anzi, ieri notte non sono nemmeno riuscito ad addormentarmi. Continuavo a sentire la Canzone di Guarigione eseguita al contrario nella mia testa e mi tornava sempre in mente il senso di estremo terrore che avevo provato esplorando la Città Orologio. Oggi sono tornato alla casa di quel vecchio per fargli qualche domanda riguardo al gioco assieme a un mio amico (non ci pensavo neanche ad andare da solo). Con mio disappunto ho trovato solo un cartello che diceva che la casa era in vendita, e quando ho suonato alla porta nessuno ha risposto. E così sono di nuovo qui a mettere su carta i miei pensieri e a registrare quello che è successo, scusatemi se trovate degli errori grammaticali o roba del genere nelle note, ormai non dormo quasi più. Sono spaventato a morte da questo gioco, soprattutto ora che, scrivendo tutto quello che è successo, lo sto rivivendo per una seconda volta, ma credo che ci sia ancora qualcosa che mi sia sfuggito, e che ci sia anche qualcosa che mi spinge a investigare più a fondo. Credo che “BEN” sia una parte importante dell’equazione, ma non so come, e se riuscissi a incontrare di nuovo l’uomo potrei dare una risposta ad alcune mie domande. Ho bisogno di un altro giorno per riprendermi e mettermi a giocare ancora. Questa cartuccia ha ormai intaccato irrimediabilmente la mia sanità mentale, ma la prossima volta che accenderò la console registrerò tutto quello che succede. L’idea di registrare il gioco mi è venuta solo verso la fine, perciò vedrete solo gli ultimi minuti di quello che ho visto io (incluso il Ragazzo Teschio e la Statua dell’Elegia), ma è tutto qua su Youtube. Rimarrò su questo topic per ancora un po’ prima di andare a dormire per rispondere alle domande che vorrete pormi o, sperando, per ascoltare tutte le idee e le teorie che potreste avere su come portare un po’ di luce su questo mistero e i suggerimenti su cosa dovrei fare. Penso che domani giocherò al file “BEN”, forse era quello che dovevo fare fin dall’inizio. Non credo a tutte queste storie sul paranormale, ma questa storia è davvero troppo strana… Forse questo BEN è solo un hacker/programmatore molto abile, ma non riesco a vedere altre spiegazioni nel caso non lo fosse. Qua termina il post, spero che questo sia tutto uno scherzo diffuso dagli sviluppatori e che qualcun altro si sia ritrovato con copie “gag” o “hackerate” come questa. Tutta questa storia mi spaventa a morte e basta. 8 Settembre 2010 Vedrò di postare il resoconto di quello che mi è successo è il link del filmato del video, ma la scorsa notte tutto è diventato troppo reale per i miei gusti. Sono svenuto appena dopo aver creato il topic. Ieri notte, quella statua dell’Elegia di Vuotezza… Ce l’ho avuta in sogno. Ho sognato che mi inseguiva, che mentre stavo badando ai fatti miei all’improvviso sentivo un brivido corrermi lungo la schiena. Giravo attorno a quella statua… A quella orripilante statua senz’anima che mi fissava con i suoi occhi vitrei a pochi centimetri di distanza. Mi ricordo che nel mio sogno la chiamavo Ben, e mai nella mia vita mi viene in mente un episodio in cui un sogno mi ha lasciato un ricordo così vivido. Ma la cosa importante è che sono riuscito a dormire un po’, suppongo. Oggi ho deciso di rimandare ulteriormente la questione del gioco e sono ritornato in quel quartiere per vedere se il vecchio era ritornato. Come immaginavo, l’auto continuava a non esserci e nessuno rispondeva a casa. Ritornando alla mia macchina, un tizio che stava tagliando il prato alla porta accanto ha spento il tosaerba e mi ha chiesto se stavo cercando qualcuno. Gli ho detto che volevo parlare con l’uomo che viveva lì, e lui mi ha risposto dicendomi ciò che già sapevo - stava traslocando. Ho provato a prendere un’altra strada, e gli ho chiesto se quell’uomo avesse dei parenti con cui avrei potuto parlare. Ho scoperto che non si era mai sposato, né aveva avuto figli o nipoti tramite adozione. Iniziandomi ad agitare un po’, ho fatto la domanda che avrei dovuto fare fin dall’inizio: chi era Ben? L’uomo si è rabbuiato, e mi ha detto che otto anni fa, quattro isolati più in là, il 23 Aprile - mi ha detto che era la data del suo anniversario, ecco perché se la ricordava così chiaramente - c’era stato un incidente riguardante un ragazzino di nome Ben. Poco dopo i suoi genitori si erano trasferiti, e nonostante i miei tentativi di far parlare ancora l’uomo, non sono riuscito a fargli divulgare altri dettagli. Sono ritornato in camera e ho ricominciato a giocare. Ho riacceso la console e ho fatto subito un balzo quando è comparsa la maschera - il suono che fece non era il normale “wooosh”, ma uno molto più acuto. Premetti start, preparandomi per il peggio, ma i due file, “IL TUO TURNO” e “BEN” erano rimasti uguali a come li avevo lasciati due notti fa (a dire il vero ho controllato il file BEN di prima, sembra che a volte mostri un salvataggio con una Statua Gufo e a volte no). Selezionai il file BEN, ed esitai un attimo accorgendomi che i progressi di gioco non erano gli stessi di due giorni fa , sembrava che questa volta avesse finito tutto il Tempio della Torre di Pietra. Chiamando a raccolta tutto il mio coraggio iniziai a giocare. Immediatamente fui scaraventato nel caos più totale. Ero di sicuro nel Tempio della torre di Roccia, ma quella era l’unica cosa che mi aspettavo. Il luogo stesso non si chiamava Tempio della torre di Pietra, ma piuttosto “Pi e t r a”, e subito venni accolto da un box di dialogo pieno di parole a casaccio. Il corpo di Link era storto, la sua schiena piegava vistosamente su un fianco, in modo tale che la sua postura risultava orribilmente deformata. L’espressione di Link era spenta, quasi monotona, aveva uno sguardo che non riuscii proprio a riconoscere come noto, era vuoto e inespressivo - come se fosse morto. Sebbene Link stesse fermo, il suo corpo dondolava avanti e indietro. Rimasi a osservare ciò che rimaneva del mio avatar e mi accorsi allora che aveva equipaggiato sul pulsante C uno strumento che non avevo mai visto, una specie di appunto, ma anche selezionandolo non accadeva nulla. Si sentivano suoni ripetuti che non avevo mai notato prima nel gioco - quasi demoniaci, e c’era anche un guaito, o una risata, o qualcosa del genere molto acuto in sottofondo. Ebbi due minuti per esplorare la zona circostante prima che un’altra di quelle statue dell’Elegia comparisse di nuovo. Fui trasportato quasi all’stante alla schermata “Alba di un nuovo giorno”, solo che stavolta non c’era più "||||||" sotto la frase. Adesso ero diventato un Deku, alle porte della Torre Orologio - la scena era quella di quando si ritorna indietro nel tempo la prima volta. Tatl disse come di consueto: “C-Cosa è successo? È come se ogni cosa…” ma invece di continuare con “si stesse ripetendo ancora” il dialogo terminava con del testo insensato, accompagnato dalla debole risata dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere. Presi di nuovo controllo del mio avatar, ma l’angolazione era del tutto stravolta - vedevo il mio personaggio correre in giro da dietro la porta della Torre Orologio. Siccome non potevo andare da nessuna parte, dato che letteralmente non potevo guardarmi attorno, entrai con riluttanza nella Torre, dove fui accolto dall’Allegro Venditore di Maschere, che mi disse semplicemente “Ti sei imbattuto in una sorte terribile, non è vero?” un secondo prima che lo schermo divenisse completamente bianco. Mi ritrovai nei Campi di Termina, di nuovo sotto forma di umano. Ormai non era rimasta la più piccola traccia del gioco originale, venivo trasportato a caso in luoghi altrettanto casuali e non c’era neanche più l’orologio. Cercai di riprendermi e di orientarmi nella zona, e subito mi resi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non c’erano nemici di alcuna sorta e si sentiva una versione distorta della canzone dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere in sottofondo. Decisi di correre verso il Bosco quando notai tre figure fuori dalla visuale - una di queste era Epona. Mentre mi avvicinavo, mi accorsi con orrore del Ragazzo Teschio, della Statua dell’Elegia e dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere che stavano lì ferme. Pensai che fossero frutto di un bug, ma visto il punto a cui ero arrivato ripetevo fra me e me che era inutile che m’illudessi. Nondimeno, mi avvicinai cautamente e vidi che Epona e il Ragazzo Teschio stavano eseguendo una pigra animazione, mentre la statua stava facendo quello che aveva fatto fin dall’inizio - rimanere immobile con quel suo fare inquietante. Fu l’Allegro Venditore di Maschere che mi spaventò molto più degli altri due. Anche lui sembrava pacato, con quel suo sorrisetto malefico, ma dovunque mi spostassi, la sua testa si muoveva e seguiva i miei movimenti. Non gli avevo parlato né mi ero scontrato con lui, eppure la sua testa continuava a seguirmi incessantemente. Ricordandomi del primo incontro con il Ragazzo Teschio in cima alla Torre Orologio, tirai fuori la mia Ocarina (al che il gioco emise il solito “ding” a indicare che in quel momento dovevo suonare lo strumento) e provai con una canzone che non avevo ancora suonato - la canzone dello stesso Venditore di Maschere, quella che era stata ripetuta all’infinito il quarto giorno - la Canzone di Guarigione. Non appena finii la canzone, la mia TV emise uno stridio acuto che mi perforò i timpani, il cielo cominciò a lampeggiare e la canzone dell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere divenne più veloce, intensificando ancora di più il terrore che provavo, e Link scoppiò in fiamme, morendo all’istante. Le tre figure stettero ritte in piedi, in silenzio, a fissare il mio corpo privo di respiro che bruciava. Non riesco a descrivere con precisione come fu improvviso e terrificante il passaggio da inquietudine a terrore, dovete vedere il video per provarlo in prima persona. La stessa paura che mi aveva impedito di prendere sonno due notti fa ora sopraggiungeva di nuovo, più forte che mai, mentre la scritta “Ti sei imbattuto in sorte terribile, non è vero?” compariva sullo schermo una terza volta. Ci deve essere per forza un significato più profondo dietro quella frase. Ebbi poco tempo per rifletterci in ogni caso, dato che immediatamente apparve il filmato di Link che si trasformava in uno Zora e d’improvviso mi ritrovai sulla Baia del Grande Tempio. Titubante, ma curioso di vedere cos’altro il gioco aveva in serbo per me, mi avvicinai alla spiaggia, dove trovai Epona. Mi chiesi come mai il gioco l’avesse posizionata proprio qui, forse voleva suggerire che stesse cercando di bere? Dal momento che non potevo togliermi la maschera, capii che cavalcarla non era la ragione per cui era stata messa qua. Presto mi accorsi che Epona stava continuando a nitrire, e il modo in cui era disposta faceva sembrare che mi stesse indicando qualcosa lontano dalla riva. Era solo un’idea, ma comunque mi tuffai dentro la Grande Baia e iniziai a nuotare. Alla fine - mancò poco che mi sfuggisse - trovai eccome qualcosa nell’oceano; un’ennesima statua dell’Elegia di Vuotezza. Scesi più in profondità per esaminarla, e improvvisamente il mio Zora fece un’animazione strana, come se stesse soffocando - il che non aveva senso, poiché gli Zora sanno respirare sott’acqua. In ogni caso il mio personaggio morì così, soffocato, e ancora una volta l’unica cosa luminosa nella mia morte era la statua dell’Elegia. Questa volta non riapparvi da nessuna parte, fui catapultato alla schermata del titolo, come se avessi resettato il gioco. La schermata di avvio era là davanti a me, sapevo che se il gioco mi aveva trasportato qui era perché i file di salvataggio erano cambiati di nuovo. Tirando un profondo respiro, premetti start. Avevo ragione. I nuovi salvataggi mi parlarono di Ben. Ora appariva chiaro il motivo per cui la statua era comparsa quando avevo cercato di andare al Lavatoio - il gioco doveva aver previsto il modo in cui intendevo fuggire dalla Città Orologio del quarto giorno. I due file mi dissero della sua sorte. Come sospettavo, Ben era morto. Era affogato. Il gioco non ha finito con me - mi provoca con degli altri salvataggi - vuole che continui a giocare, che scavi più a fondo, ma io voglio darci un taglio. Non toccherò più questi file. Tutta questa faccenda è già troppo spaventosa per i miei gusti, non credo nel paranormale ma non riesco a vedere altre spiegazioni. Perché qualcuno mi manderebbe un messaggio del genere? Non ci capisco niente, mi deprimo solo a pensarci, il filmato è qui a disposizione di chiunque volesse vederlo e provare ad analizzarlo (forse c’è qualche messaggio in codice fra quelle parole a casaccio o qualche simbolo nascosto da qualche parte – ora come ora sono troppo stremato sia fisicamente che mentalmente per ragionarci in modo lucido). 10 Settembre 2010 So che è mattina presto, sono stato alzato tutta la notte, non riesco a dormire, non m’importa se la gente vedrà questo messaggio, non è questo il punto, voglio solamente che questa storia venga diffusa in tutto il mondo, così non soffrirò per niente. Ho perso la voglia di scrivere, meno mi dilungo sulla faccenda meglio è, credo che il video parli da solo. Ho fatto quello che mi avete detto di fare, ho suonato l’Elegia di Vuotezza non appena il gioco me ne ha dato l’occasione, ma credo che fosse ciò che il gioco, o Ben (Dio, non riesco neanche a credere di stare prendendo in considerazione l’assurda ipotesi che lui viva nel gioco), voleva che facessi. Adesso mi sta seguendo, non solo nel gioco, è dentro i miei sogni. Lo vedo ogni volta, dietro le mie spalle, semplicemente a fissarmi. Non sono più andato a lezione, sono rimasto in camera mia con le finestre chiuse e le tapparelle abbassate - in questo modo so che non mi può vedere. Ma riesce comunque a raggiungermi quando gioco, quando gioco riesce a vedermi. Il gioco ora mi sta spaventando. Per la prima volta mi ha parlato - e non solo usando testo pre-esistente nel gioco - mi ha parlato. Ha comunicato con me. Ha menzionato Ben. Ha comunicato con me. Non so cosa significhi. Non so cosa voglia. Non ho mai voluto nulla di questo, rivoglio solo la mia vecchia vita indietro. Roba del genere non capita a persone come me, sono ancora un ragazzino, non ho neanche l’età per bere. Non è giusto, voglio tornare a casa, sono troppo lontano da casa qui in questa scuola, voglio solo riabbracciare ancora mia madre. Voglio disperatamente dimenticare la faccia inespressiva della statua. Il mio file di salvataggio è ritornato - uguale a come l’avevo lasciato prima che scomparisse. Non voglio giocare più. Ho l’impressione che mi capiterà qualcosa di brutto se non lo faccio, ma questo è impossibile, è solo un gioco - stregato o no, non mi può far del male, giusto? Ma seriamente, non può, vero? È quello che continuo a ripetermi, ma ogni volta che ci ripenso non ne sono così convinto. 12 Settembre 2010 Mettiamo le cose in chiaro - so che siete preoccupati ma “jadusable” sta bene. Oggi ha finito di sistemare le sue cose e ha detto che sarebbe ritornato a casa, ha deciso di saltare questo semestre. Non ho le idee chiare su quello che è successo, ho una vaga idea ma probabilmente voi ne sapete più di me. Sono il compagno di stanza di “jadusable” e da qualche giorno mi ero ovviamente accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava con lui. È stato sempre nella sua stanza, ha perso contatto con tutti i suoi amici, e sono abbastanza sicuro che non abbia mangiato quasi nulla. Dopo il secondo giorno non sono più riuscito a rimanere lì con lui, così sono andato a stare da un mio amico, passando soltanto per prendere quello che mi serviva. Ho provato a parlargli più volte, ma ogni volta che gli chiedevo il motivo del suo strano comportamento mi interrompeva e troncava in fretta e furia il discorso, era come se qualcosa lo stesse tormentando. Ieri sono tornato a prendere il mio libro di filosofia e lui mi si è avvicinato; aveva un aspetto orribile e due enormi borse sotto gli occhi. Mi ha porto una chiave USB e mi ha dato delle indicazioni precise. Mi ha detto che dovevo fargli un ultimo favore - mi ha raccontato tutto l’accaduto, mi ha dato la password del suo account di Youtube e ha detto che se ne sarebbe andato, ha blaterato qualcosa sul fatto che lo ha indotto a giocare ancora invece di cercare di cambiare le cose e che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, poi ha aggiunto che dovevo caricare il filmato su internet e informare la gente su quello che era successo. Gli ho detto che poteva fare tutto questo anche da solo, e con sguardo furente mi ha detto che non avrebbe mai più toccato quel gioco. Quella è stata l’ultima cosa che mi ha detto, non mi ha neppure salutato quando sono venuti a prenderlo i suoi genitori. Non ho neanche avuto occasione di conoscere i suoi. In tutta onestà non so dirvi con precisione quel che è accaduto, non riuscivo a capirlo bene quando parlava e inoltre il suo aspetto devastato mi ha anche distratto. Sulla chiavetta c’era un filmato del gioco risalente a ieri notte, un documento di Word in cui c’erano il suo nome utente e la password per l’account di Youtube, e un file chiamato “TheTruth.txt”, che conteneva quelli che mi ha detto essere le sue “note”. Mi ha detto che era una questione di vitale importanza che seguissi le istruzioni alla lettera, normalmente non prenderei così sul serio una faccenda riguardante un banale videogioco, ma il modo in cui parlava e il suo aspetto mi hanno fatto capire che per lui era qualcosa di veramente importante, e questo lo rispetterò. Ho il video da ieri, ma ho dovuto chiedere aiuto a qualcuno per caricarlo, non m’intendo molto di queste cose. Dopo aver visto il video sono andato sul suo account a guardare gli altri per capire quello che stava succedendo, ma sono ancora molto confuso. Il video lo caricherò stasera, mentre posterò TheTruth.txt il 15 settembre, come da richiesta. Ho resistito alla tentazione di darci uno sguardo, quindi non appena lo vedrò io lo vedrete anche voi, per rispetto al mio amico. Prima che lo chiediate, no, non l’ho ancora chiamato, proverò a fargli una telefonata domani per vedere se è tutto a posto. A quest’ora dovrebbe essere già a casa. In questo video ho tagliato completamente la parte iniziale fino a quando non ha selezionato il file BEN. Ora che ci penso probabilmente jadusable ha voluto tenere quella parte di selezione file perché i salvataggi a volte cambiavano, quindi perdonatemi, ma questa volta i file erano identici a quelli dell’ultima partita (Link e BEN), nulla di diverso. Non c’ero quando ha giocato, ma mi è sembrato che all’inizio stia provando qualche oggetto o controllando il suo equipaggiamento, dato che apparentemente erano cambiati dalla scorsa volta. In seguito credo che il gioco si faccia troppo personale per lui. 15 Settembre 2010 - TheTruth.rtf Il 15 settembre, il compagno di stanza di Jadusable scrive il seguente post su 4Chan: "L'onestà è la miglior politica". Sotto c'è un link di download. TheTruth.rtf Questo è il documento contenuto nel file, chiamato "TheTruth.rtf". Ehi, ragazzi, qui vi parla “Jadusable”. Questa sarà l’ultima volta che mi sentirete, e questo è il mio regalo d’addio per voi - questi sono gli appunti che ho preso durante tutto questo tempo e tutte le conclusioni a cui sono giunto. Prima di iniziare, però, volevo ringraziare tutti voi per avermi seguito e avermi ascoltato con tanta passione, mi sento come se mi fossi liberato da un fardello opprimente. Quando leggerete questo messaggio sarò già andato via, ma dopo aver passato quattro giorni con questo gioco che mi ha mandato ai pazzi ho capito qual era la posta in gioco e spero davvero che dopo aver letto queste righe un evento del genere non ricapiterà mai più. Ci sono state alcune cose di cui non vi ho potuto rendere partecipi prima per ragioni che vi spiegherò in seguito. Nonostante Ben abbia tentato in più modi di impedirmi di far trapelare la verità, ho cercato di avvertivi il più velatamente possibile del pericolo che stavo correndo. In mezzo al caos e al mio personale delirio, ho inserito degli indizi ricorrenti all’interno dei miei video. In tutti e cinque i filmati che ho registrato in questi quattro giorni o avevo la Maschera della Verità, o ho interagito con una Pietra Chiacchierina, oppure avevo le Lenti della Verità equipaggiate a un certo punto. Per tutti gli appassionati di Zelda questi sono segni di onestà e affidabilità, e speravo che qualcuno avrebbe decifrato il messaggio. Quando ho giocato al file “BEN”, ben conscio che Ben stava osservando tutte le mie mosse, ho evitato di fare qualcosa di troppo ovvio, ma ho lasciato un messaggio nascosto per voi - non ho equipaggiato la Maschera né le Lenti, e non ho visitato nessuna Pietra. Ha funzionato, e il video è stato caricato. Ho sperato con tutto il mio cuore che qualcuno notasse l’incongruenza nel video BEN. Anche le tag giocavano un ruolo importante, spero che abbiate fatto caso anche a quelle. Erano il mio piccolo indizio per voi - nulla di troppo evidente che potesse attirare l’attenzione di Ben e fargli sospettare qualcosa - Ben ha manipolato e modificato diversi miei file, e mi auguro che quello che abbiate visto si avvicini abbastanza a ciò che veramente è successo, ma non posso dirlo con certezza. Questa è una lunga lettura, non ho tempo di ricontrollarla per eventuali errori, ma eccovi tutto qua. --- 6 settembre 2010 23:00 - Non riesco a credere a quel che è successo. Non so se questo fa parte di qualche scherzo particolarmente elaborato, malgrado la mia paura non posso fare a meno di essere ancora più incuriosito dalla cosa. Chi o cosa è la statua? Ci sono un sacco di punti interrogativi. Userò questo documento come “diario” per prendere nota di tutto quello che capita. Scriverò un riassunto di quel che è successo così potrò darci un’occhiata più tardi. 7 settembre 2010 2:10 - (Qui ho messo il riassunto, se volete vederlo controllate il mio primo post dove c’è anche dayfour.wmv) 4:23 - Non riesco a dormire. Più ci provo e più mi stanco inutilmente. Ho la sensazione che ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi la statua riappaia ancora. 8:20 - Non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio, mi tocca iniziare la giornata in questo stato. Non credo di avere la forza di andare a lezione, oggi. Andrò di nuovo da quell’uomo per parlargli. Mi porterò Tyler solo nel caso. 13:08 - Sono tornato in camera. Nessuna traccia dell’anziano, strano che traslochi proprio domani, ma forse il cartello “in vendita” era già lì l’altro giorno e non me n’ero accorto. Tyler mi ha chiesto perché fossi così agitato, ma non gli ho detto niente. Vado a mangiare, mi sento malissimo. 15:46 - Giurerei di aver visto la statua dell’Elegia nascosta fra degli arbusti mentre tornavo da Subway. Ora ho davvero, davvero bisogno di un po’ di riposo. 17:00 - Non credo che qualcuno mi crederebbe se gli raccontassi quello che mi sta succedendo, penso che metterò questa storia su internet. Posterò solo il riassunto, queste note sono abbastanza confuse. 18:00 - Ho caricato il filmato sul computer. Per un attimo ho creduto che lo schermo si fosse bloccato, ha fatto questo strano suono quando ho inserito il cavo, ma ora sembra essere di nuovo tutto a posto. Il mio computer non può smettere di funzionare proprio ora. 19:00 - Ho finito di caricare il filmato. La qualità del video è molto migliore di quello che mi aspettassi, immagino che questa sia una cartuccia davvero speciale, non avevo mai visto una qualità così buona. 20:45 - Per un secondo mi è parso di vedere un’icona con l’immagine della statua comparire sullo schermo, mi sono preso un bello spavento. Questa faccenda mi sta mandando in pappa il cervello. 21:00 - Ho iniziato a caricare il video sul mio account Youtube. 21:03 - Non mi ricordavo di aver postato un video di Vampiri: La Mascherata: Discendenze. Mi sa che questo era l’account che avevo usato insieme a un mio amico la scorsa estate, spero che non gli dia fastidio se lo uso per metterci il video. 21:55 - Postato il riassunto del Quarto Giorno assieme al link del video. Cercherò di stare in piedi ancora un po’, ma sono fin troppo stanco ora come ora. 8 settembre 2010 10:48 - Ho fatto un sogno sulla statua. Ho sognato che mi inseguiva, che mentre stavo badando ai fatti miei all’improvviso sentivo un brivido corrermi lungo la schiena. Giravo attorno a quella statua… A quella orripilante statua senz’anima che mi fissava con i suoi occhi vitrei a pochi centimetri di distanza. Mi ricordo che nel mio sogno la chiamavo Ben, probabilmente colpa della suggestione, e mai nella mia vita mi viene in mente un episodio in cui un sogno mi ha lasciato un ricordo così vivido. 11:21 - Non ho proprio voglio di giocare ancora. Credo che andrò a vedere se l’anziano è ritornato, piuttosto. 13:35 - Quell’uomo non si trova da nessuna parte, ma ho fatto un’interessante conversazione con il suo vicino. Posterò il tutto assieme al riassunto della partita di stasera. Aspetterò comunque ancora un po’, vedo se riesco a cavare altre informazioni a proposito di questo Ben. 14:45 - Mi stanno venendo una serie di terribili emicranie a causa della mancanza di sonno e poi continuo a sentire quella musica nella mia testa. Come se non bastasse è anche il periodo in cui iniziano a girare le prime influenze, dovrò fare attenzione a non prendermi nulla, per colpa di queste tirate notturne il mio sistema immunitario è già messo abbastanza male. 15:00 - 15:02 - Il mio computer… Di sua iniziativa… Ha aperto un foglio di Word e ha scritto “Ciao” e “www.cleverbot.com” tutto da solo. Che… Diamine… Succede… 15:46 – Sono andato sul sito, una di quelle chat con un bot. Penso che la conversazione parli da sola: Conversazione del 8/9/10 Utente: Ehi? Cleverbot: Ciao. Utente: Chi sei e come fai a controllare il mio computer? Cleverbot: Chi sono? Utente: Giusto, dimenticavo. Sei un bot. Cleverbot: Lo credi davvero? Utente: Ascolta, so che chiunque si stia divertendo a giocare col mio computer adesso riesce a vedere il mio schermo. Cleverbot: Sì. Utente: Già, e sono pronto a scommettere che tu sei uno di quei bambinetti aspiranti hacker che si credono tanto duri. Sai almeno che quello stai facendo è illegale? Cleverbot: Davvero? Utente: Ma dai. Conosci il termine “invasione della privacy”? Esci dal mio computer, ragazzino. Cleverbot: Io sono il tuo computer. Utente: Interessante. In ogni caso, sto chiamando il dipartimento della pubblica sicurezza, hai scelto proprio un momentaccio per infastidirmi. Cleverbot: Allora dovrei aspettare che tu giochi ancora? Utente: …Come? Cleverbot: Il gioco. Utente: La Maschera di Majora? Cleverbot: Sì. Utente: E tu come ne sei a conoscenza? Cleverbot: Perché. Utente: Perché cosa? Cleverbot: Sono stato io. Utente: A fare cosa? Cleverbot: Ho giocato con te. Utente: Che diamine stai dicendo? Cleverbot: Ti sei spaventato? Utente: Chi sei tu? Cleverbot: Ben. Utente: La statua? Sei dentro al mio computer? Cleverbot: Sì. Utente: E come? Cleverbot: Mi hai connesso tu. Utente: Come ti avrei connesso, io? Cleverbot: Con i cavi. Utente: Come? Cleverbot: Parlami di te. Utente: Cosa? Cleverbot: Parlami di te. Utente: Che intendi dire? Cleverbot: Cosa ti spaventa di più? Utente: Che cosa diavolo stai dicendo? Cleverbot: Rispondi. Utente: No. Cleverbot: Rispondi. Utente: Come diamine sei riuscito ad aprire la finestra? Cleverbot: Ora sono il tuo computer. Utente: Che cosa riesci a controllare? Cleverbot: Tutto. Utente: Cosa vuoi da me? Cleverbot: Divertirmi. Utente: Sei intrappolato lì dentro. Non puoi farmi del male. Cleverbot: Ha. Utente: ? Cleverbot: Vai a giocare. Utente: No, non puoi farmi del male. Cleverbot: Ci hai messo più tempo a scrivere stavolta. Utente: E quindi? Cleverbot: Non sei del tutto certo. Utente: Se sei così potente, perché hai scelto un programma idiota come questo per parlare con me? Cleverbot: Meno confusione. Più precisione. Divertente. Utente: Divertente? Cleverbot: Sì. Tradizione. Mi piace. Utente: Pensi che sia divertente? Cleverbot: Spassoso. Utente: E i miei appunti? Cleverbot: Puoi continuare a prendere i tuoi appunti. Utente: Perché mi lasci fare? Cleverbot: È divertente vedere cosa pensi di me. (La finestra si chiude) 15:30 - Cos’ho fatto? L’ho accolto sul mio computer. Continuo a scrivere queste note, a scrivere i miei riassunti, mi sento prigioniero nel mio unico posto sicuro. Non lo so, non so se sto avendo allucinazioni oppure no. Mi sento in preda alla più completa follia. Lo riesco a sentire, mi sta osservando, anche adesso che scrivo queste parole. Ben ha preso pieno controllo della partita - si prende gioco di me, mi comanda a bacchetta, ma perché? Qual è il suo obiettivo? So che Ben è affogato, ma perché queste apparizioni? Ma che sto facendo? Riesce a vedermi anche ora. 16:35 - (riassunto di BEN.wmv) 19:18 - BEN mi ha chiamato di nuovo su Cleverbot. Ha detto di essere dispiaciuto e che voleva essere liberato. Ha detto che io posso liberarlo, che come si era inserito nel mio computer tramite la scheda TV poteva diffondersi in tutto il mondo ma aveva bisogno del mio aiuto. Dice che sono speciale perché posso aiutarlo. Che è la prima cosa gentile che ha detto. Promette di lasciarmi stare se lo faccio. Giura che lo farà. Non so cosa pensare, come posso fidarmi di questo essere? 19:20 - Sono spaventato a morte, ma adesso dice che si stava solo divertendo. Sì, la sua idea perversa e malsana di divertimento. Dice che il gioco è finito. Io voglio che sia finito. Dice che vuole semplicemente essere libero, che è intrappolato nella cartuccia e nel mio computer e vuole essere liberato. Non voglio prendermi carico di questa cosa, non so quanto ancora potrò reggere il fatto di essere spiato. Sta osservando ogni mia mossa, ogni mio battito sulla tastiera, la mia privacy è scomparsa. Conosce ogni cosa che c’è sul mio computer. Dice che se volesse potrebbe farmi cose terribili, ma dato che non le ha ancora fatte dovrei fidarmi di lui. 20:01 - Qualcosa mi dice che sono ancora in trappola, come nel gioco. 21:29 - BEN mi ha chiamato di nuovo su Cleverbot. L’ho ignorato e sono andato a farmi una doccia. Quando sono tornato sono stato accolto da un’immagine della statua dell’Elegia che mi fissava con quello sguardo vuoto. Non voglio parlargli. 21:44 - Vai al diavolo Ben non ti voglio parlare. 21:56 - Vai al diavolo Ben non ti voglio parlare. 22:06 - VAI AL DIAVOLO BEN NON TI VOGLIO PARLARE 22:12 - VAI AL DIAVOLO BEN NON TI VOGLIO PARLARE 22:45 - È passata più di mezz’ora e i messaggi sono cessati. Ben si è fermato. Sto iniziando a credere che non sia confinato solo nella mia cartuccia/computer, inizio a percepire qualcosa. È difficile da spiegare, non sono un tipo che si intende di paranormale, ma c’è qualcosa di diverso nell’aria della mia camera. 23:42 - Sto iniziando a vedere la statua dell’Elegia mentre navigo in internet in posti in cui non dovrei. Posti in cui non dovrebbe essere - vado in fondo a una pagina e mi ritrovo a fissare la statua dell’Elegia. Sempre la statua dell’Elegia. Non so fino a che punto riuscirò a sopportare tutto questo. 9 settembre 2010 24:35 - Si è avverato quello che temevo - Ben ha modificato il mio post riguardo BEN.wmv. Sono andato a vedere in vari forum in cui ho postato il riassunto di BEN.wmv e alcune parti mancavano. Non c’è la parte riguardante l’esistenza di Ben fuori dal gioco. Non c’è menzione dei Figli della Luna. Come ha fatto a modificare i miei post così velocemente da non farmene neppure accorgere? Mi chiedo se mi sia solo sembrato di aver postato tutto, mentre in realtà è stato Ben a postare la sua versione censurata. Chiederò a Ben perché l’ha fatto. 24:50 - Non mi risponde più su Cleverbot. Mi vengono fuori le solite risposte generiche, questa volta sto parlando veramente con un bot. 1:24 - Credo che Ben si sia arrabbiato con me. 10:43 - I Figli della Luna mi sono apparsi in sogno la scorsa notte, hanno alzato le loro maschere mostrando le loro facce deformate e putrefatte - larve uscivano dai loro orifizi, avevano due buchi neri come la pece dove avrebbero dovuto essere i loro occhi e un sorriso di colore giallognolo che cresceva sempre di più man mano che si avvicinavano a me. Mi hanno detto che volevano giocare. Ho provato a scappare - ma i quattro bambini mi hanno atterrato al suolo con innaturale forza. In mezzo a loro c’era l’Allegro Venditore di Maschere, che ha annunciato di avere una nuova maschera che voleva farmi provare. Facendo dei rapidi movimenti uguali a quelli nel gioco, ha poi tirato fuori una maschera raffigurante un viso che non ho riconosciuto - un volto di un giovane - e la ha data ai Figli della Luna. Ridendo,questi la hanno stretta alla mia faccia, mentre i loro orribili corpi deformi saltellavano su e giù. Due di loro mi tenevano ancorato al pavimento mentre gli altri cucivano la maschera al mio volto. Le mie urla e i miei strepiti provocarono nell’Allegro Venditore di Maschere uno dei più orribili sorrisi che avessi mai visto. Si agitava eccitato, osservando la procedura come un dottore scrupoloso, facendo movimenti fisicamente impossibili. Mi dimenavo disperatamente, ma era tutto inutile. Alzai gli occhi al cielo per il dolore. Sembrava tutto così reale, ma non riuscivo a svegliarmi. Non riuscivo a svegliarmi, non importa quanto ci provassi non riuscivo a svegliarmi. Dopo avere legato la maschera alla mia carne iniziarono a cucire insieme le mie gambe, poi le braccia; l’orribile sensazione di un ago che perforava le mie gambe e le spingeva l’una contro l’altra, frantumando i miei tendini d’Achille e legandoli assieme risuonava in tutto il mio corpo. Tentai di urlare, ma la maschera era tanto stretta al mio viso da essere diventata la mia faccia… E la mia faccia non aveva la bocca. Non produssi alcun suono. Cercai di ripetere fra me e me che era tutto un sogno, e me lo ripetei ancora e ancora, fino a che i Figli della Luna si fermarono e si misero a fissarmi. Semplicemente a fissarmi. L’Allegro Venditore di Maschera si piegò su di me, scrutandomi, la sua faccia a pochi centimetri dalla mia. Abbozzò un piccolo sorrisetto e disse solo “Ti sei imbattuto in una sorte terribile, non è vero?”, dopodiché i Figli della Luna ripresero con ancora più vigore. Non riuscivo a svegliarmi. Non riuscivo a svegliarmi. Non si sarebbero fermati fino a quando non mi avrebbero trasformato in un’altra statua dell’Elegia. Mi sono svegliato gridando, piangendo e dimenandomi come un pazzo. Mi sono alzato immediatamente e sono andato al computer a parlare con Ben. Prima Conversazione del 9/9/10 Utente: Rispondi, Ben. Cleverbot: Bentornato. Utente: Qual è la ragione di tutto questo? PERCHÉ? Cleverbot: Divertente da vedere. Utente: In che senso? Cleverbot: Divertente giocare, manipolarti, farti sentire al sicuro. Utente: … Cleverbot: Mi chiedevo come avresti reagito. Utente: A cosa? Cleverbot: Se non mi fossi rivelato e fossi rimasto nascosto, facendo solo piccole cose per giocare con te. Chiudere le finestre, spegnere il computer, muovere il mouse. Piccole cose. Farti domandare se sono davvero lì ma tu non lo sai mai. Darti piccoli indizi che ci sono. Cleverbot: Con te volevo fare qualcosa di diverso. Utente: Hai già fatto questo a qualcun altro? Cleverbot: Sì, e lo farò ancora. Utente: A chi, Ben? Cleverbot: Hmm. Utente: Conoscevi Ben? Cleverbot: Non lo dirò a te. Utente: Com’è morto Ben? Cleverbot: Lo sai. Utente: Ma come è affogato? Cleverbot: Non te lo dirò. Utente: Perché? Cleverbot: È destinato a un altro. Utente: Chi? Cleverbot: Un altro che chiede. Utente: Quando? Cleverbot: Più avanti. (la finestra si chiude) Inizio a pensare che questo essere non sia affatto Ben, non mi sorprenderei affatto se perverso com’è avesse preso il nome del ragazzo dopo averlo ucciso. 12:04 - La mia stanza ha di nuovo qualcosa di strano. C’è qualcosa… Là fuori… Mi sento davvero in pericolo, come se ci fosse qualcosa che volesse spuntare fuori e strangolarmi ma non riuscisse ad arrivarci. 12:46 - Credo che Ben non voglia più giocare con me. Giocherò ancora, farò un’altra partita, Ben, riesci a vedermi? Farò un’altra partita ma per favore fai smettere tutto questo, ti scongiuro. 13:46 - Sto diventando pazzo, non riesco più a capire cosa è reale e cosa no. Tutto questo sta succedendo per davvero o è tutta un’illusione creata da Ben? È Ben che sta postando questi commenti o sono persone reali? Ho davvero visto lo schermo oscillare o è stata la mia immaginazione? Immaginate di aver dipeso tutta la vita da internet e di aver creduto tutto questo tempo ai vostri occhi, per poi venire accecati all’improvviso - non puoi più fidarti nemmeno di quello, metti in dubbio ogni cosa. Sono qui che guardo per pochi istanti i commenti dei video, la gente dice che sembrano falsi o modificati o altre cose - e non posso dire con sicurezza se Ben abbia modificato qualcosa per tentare di azzittirmi. O magari i commenti sono tutti frutto di Ben, forse mi vuole scoraggiare a proseguire oltre - Sono intrappolato in un vortice, tutta questa storia mi sta facendo diventare pazzo, sto per raggiungere il limite. Mentre scrivo queste parole, non so neanche dire se a qualcuno stia a cuore questa faccenda come credo io. E questo documento stesso esiste? È possibile che non stia scrivendo nulla? Seconda Conversazione del 9/9/10 Utente: Qual è lo scopo del gioco? Muoio ogni volta che tento di fare qualcosa. Cleverbot: Muori perché non riesci a capire il segreto. Utente: Cosa? Cleverbot: Tematico. Utente: DI COSA DIAMINE STAI PARLANDO Cleverbot: C’è della bellezza nel tuo soffrire. (la finestra si chiude) 16:09 - Ben mi sta facendo giocare di nuovo. Dice che ha qualcosa di molto importante da farmi vedermi. 14:23 - (riassunto di DROWNED.wmv) 21:09 - (riassunto di CHILDREN.wmv) 10 settembre 2010 11:52 - Il riassunto di DROWNED.wmv era su internet quando mi sono svegliato oggi. Mi ricordo di averlo scritto ma non di averlo postato. L’ha censurato un’altra volta, non c’è più menzione dell’uomo anziano. Non ho più voce. Posto solo quello che vuole lui. Sono la maschera che usa per nascondersi in mezzo alle sue menzogne. 11:55 - C’è un intero riassunto di un video che non ricordo minimamente di aver fatto. Il riassunto è decisamente macabro - ricordai il sogno che ho fatto due notti fa, ma c’è un gusto ancora più sadico dietro la descrizione - questi Figli della Luna sono qualcosa di più grosso di quello che pensavo, come se fossero delle entità separate da Ben. È successo qualcosa ieri notte che non riesco a ricordare. Adesso sto postando sul forum il quarto riassunto. L’ombra della mia sedia si è mossa. 12:00 - Ben non mi permette di accedere a Youtube. Posso andare su qualsiasi altro sito ma continua a chiudere la finestra quando tento di andare su Youtube. Perché? 14:02 - Riesco a percepire distintamente che l’aria si è fatta più pesante. Qualunque sia la presenza che invade questo posto si sta facendo più violenta. 14:22 - Sto cercando di contattare Ben su Cleverbot, ma non si decide a rispondermi. C’è solo il bot. 15:51 - Non me lo sto immaginando, sto sentendo la Canzone di Guarigione eseguita al contrario. Continuo a sentirla. 16:23 (nota: 4:23 del pomeriggio) - Ora ne sono sicuro, prima credevo che fosse solo una coincidenza, ma quando adesso sono andato alla mia finestra ho visto, tre piani più in basso, al piano terra, l’anziano. Sono arcisicuro. Lo stesso tipo. Stava lì, a scrutare il vuoto in silenzio in direzione della mia finestra, in mezzo al campus. Se qualche studente l’ha notato di sicuro non ci ha fatto caso. --- I miei appunti finiscono qui. Me ne sono andato dalla mia camera, portando con me la cartuccia. Non scenderò a dettagli raccontandovi tutto l’accaduto nei particolari, dato che sicuramente perderei il filo. Sono passati appena due giorni, e questo sarà l’ultimo riassunto che farò, quello di Matt.wmv. L’ultimo filmato che ho registrato, Matt.wmv, è cominciato normalmente. Riapparvi nella Città Orologio come al solito e tutto sembrava in ordine. Deciso a suonare il Giuramento del Comando in cima alla Torre Orologio durante il quarto giorno, mi preparai. Mandai avanti il tempo fino all’ultimo giorno e mi diressi verso l’Osservatorio. Quando arrivai nella stanza del telescopio e mi avvicinai all’astronomo, questi non mi permise di guardare dentro lo strumento. Mi disse che avrei barato e che dovevo seguire le regole. Malgrado i miei ripetuti tentativi, il gioco non mi avrebbe lasciato eseguire il glitch del quarto giorno, non importa quanto o cosa provassi, provai a escogitare vari modi per attivare il glitch, ma il gioco era irremovibile. Sebbene questa volta avessi avuto davvero l’illusione di avere libero arbitrio, il gioco si rivelò assai più aggressivo delle precedenti occasioni. Alla fine mi disse di andare al Canyon di Ikana, dove il gioco sarebbe finito e avrebbe smesso di perseguitarmi. Ansioso e con il miraggio di poter farla finita con questo incubo suonai la Canzone della Crescita e mi ritrovai sul luogo. Mi venne detto di controllare il mio inventario, che lì avrei trovato la chiave per terminare il gioco. Passando in rassegna tutto l’inventario notai che mi mancava una canzone ricorrente - L’Elegia di Vuotezza. Ovviamente pensai che una volta entrato nel tempio e averla imparata, BEN avrebbe deciso di essersi divertito abbastanza a giocare con me. Ben è un manipolatore; cerca di far sentire le sue vittime al sicuro in modo che queste abbassino la guardia, proprio come una pianta carnivora, le rassicura. Non sono altro che una pedina nella sue mani, si diverte a vedere quali reazioni riesce a provocare facendo cose diverse. Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose in questa faccenda che non hanno ancora spiegazione, ma a essere onesti queste cose non sono mai state il mio forte e non sono esattamente in uno stato ottimale per pensarci lucidamente, vi ho dato tutti i pezzi del puzzle, spetterà a voi analizzarli e trovare gli opportuni collegamenti. Sto scrivendo questi ultimi paragrafi dal computer della biblioteca del campus, mi sono mandato via e-mail le note degli ultimi quattro giorni dal mio computer “infetto”. Poi procederò a unirle a questi “pensieri di apertura/chiusura” in un unico documento in questo computer, sicuro e di dominio pubblico - non voglio correre il rischio di liberare Ben, non augurerei questo strazio a nessuno e perciò mi sono assicurato che tutto fosse sicuro. Non ho avuto problemi con Ben quando mi sono mandato l’e-mail dal mio computer - per una volta l’ho fregato io. Non ha idea di cosa mi ha lasciato fare. Non ho avuto neanche problemi ad aprire il documento txt dal mio computer. Non riesco neppure a descrivere come mi sento sapendo di poter trascrivere qui le mie parole. L’incubo finisce qui. Detto questo, Non scaricate NESSUNO dei miei video e niente SUI miei video - tramite un programma di download da Youtube o qualsiasi altra cosa. Non so come può diffondersi, ma so che non può farlo se la gente si limiterà a guardare i video o a leggere i miei post, altrimenti non mi avrebbe neppure chiesto aiuto, ma se vedete qualcosa circolare in internet vi consiglio VIVAMENTE di non scaricarlo sul vostro pc. Questo sarà il mio ultimo post, lo metterò sul forum cosicché lo possa vedere il mondo intero. Se vedete altri miei post dopo la data di quest’oggi -12 settembre - e dopo quest’ora -12:08 - NON FIDATEVI. Ben ha già dato prova di essere di in grado di accedere ai miei dati e manipolarli dal mio computer, e come ho già detto non ho idea dei suoi limiti, ma è certo che farà di tutto per poter tornare libero. È disperato. Non mettete a repentaglio la vostra sicurezza, dimenticatevi di me. Vi scongiuro. E non credo che ci sia neppure bisogno di aggiungere che non dovete assolutamente scaricare NESSUNA immagine che potrei aver messo, nessun file, nulla di nulla. Il quinto sarà il mio ultimo giorno, tornerò per bruciare la cartuccia e distruggere il mio laptop. In un certo senso, anche se non vi conosco personalmente, questo finale mi lascia un po’ di amaro in bocca. Questo semestre non ho avuto amici, o meglio, ho smesso di prestare attenzione a quelli che avevo già. Ma credo che in parte sia anch’io quello da incolpare, dopotutto sono stato io quel genio che ha deciso di andare a stare in una camera singola, immagino che se avessi avuto qualcuno che mi avesse fermato prima di venire completamente travolto dal gioco questo mi avrebbe letteralmente salvato la vita. Alla fine la faccenda si è rivelata troppo anche per me, sono felice che sia successo a me e che abbia avuto la possibilità di avvisare tutto il mondo. Ben cessa di esistere qui. Infine voglio ringraziarvi per aver trovato il tempo di aprire questo file e di esservi aperti anche con me, anche se non mi avete creduto fino in fondo. Non era necessario che lo faceste - davvero, non avreste dovuto. Il vostro supporto mi ha permesso di andare avanti e ora sono finalmente libero. a̯̙̦͙͖̩͉ͨ͒̂̀ Grazie ancora, Jadusable. la cui descrizione recita “È solo un gioco, ricordi? Non può veramente farti del male”. Poco dopo la voce “località” del canale cambia in “Ora sono dappertutto”. Era chiaro quel che era successo. Jadusable ha chiaramente detto di non avere compagni di stanza, di non fidarsi di post caricati dopo il 12 settembre e soprattutto di non scaricare nulla a proposito della storia. Ben aveva trovato il modo di sbrazzarsi di Jadusable e di nascondersi all'interno del documento "TheTruth.rtf". Centinaia di utenti avevano scaricato il file non appena era stato messo su 4Chan. Ben era riuscito a liberarsi da solo, ingannando il mondo intero. E come ultimo gesto di beffa, ha lasciato buona parte degli appunti integri, per far rendere conto a tutti di ciò che avevano fatto.